<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There For You by nightconfessions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266139">There For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightconfessions/pseuds/nightconfessions'>nightconfessions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Internet Acquaintance, M/M, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:22:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightconfessions/pseuds/nightconfessions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрмаль, одинокий и подавленный, пишет на случайный номер в поисках друга. Фабрицио — тот, кто получает сообщение.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862942">There For You</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/leparolelontane/pseuds/leparolelontane">leparolelontane</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У всех бывают не лучшие дни, верно? Дни, когда кажется, что ты больше не в силах контролировать свою жизнь, когда вся тяжесть окружающего мира неожиданно опускается на твои плечи, заставляя склониться и упасть на колени, как бы ты ни пытался ей противостоять. Чем дольше ты борешься, тем больше слабеешь, и в итоге, в один из таких прекрасных звёздных вечеров, оказываешься один в собственной квартире, придавленный этой бетонной плитой, которая не даёт вздохнуть. И хуже всего в этот момент то, что ты знаешь — это не несчастный случай, а значит не будет спасателей, никто не протянет тебе руку, чтобы вытащить из-под завала. Ты сделал это с собой сам, так что и спасаться придётся самому.</p>
<p>С Эрмалем такое было не в первый раз, хотя он никогда не считал себя слабым. Даже наоборот, каждый, кто знал его достаточно близко, сказал бы, что он самый сильный человек из тех, кого ему приходилось встречать. Да и абсолютно один он тоже не был, рядом с ним всегда находились люди, искренне переживающие за своего друга, каким бы невыносимым ни был его характер временами. Мета ценил это, правда ценил, но именно по этой причине он не мог поделиться с ними всем тем, что его тяготило. Он так привык строить из себя саркастичного засранца, отпускать шуточки, которые непривыкший человек посчитал бы за оскорбления, что теперь возможность открыться перед друзьями казалась ему какой-то абсолютно неуместной. Эта его врождённая гордость, будь она проклята.</p>
<p>Холодный ночной воздух пробирал до костей, когда Эрмаль стоял на балконе, стряхивая пепел с сигареты, прежде чем сделать очередную затяжку и вновь поднять взгляд на мерцающие тёплым светом огни города. Обычно он любил за ними наблюдать, они дарили ему чувство спокойствия, завораживая, уводя в некое подобие транса, где он мог побыть наедине со своими мыслями. Вот только сегодня абсолютно всё, кажется, было иначе. Лучи света, струящиеся из чужих окон, которые прежде согревали, теперь наталкивали на мысль о том, что люди там проводят время со своей семьёй, они счастливы, потому что знают — они не одни в этом мире.</p>
<p>Неужели в этом городе, да хоть во всей Италии нет ни одного человека, которому он мог бы открыться? Разве он просил что-то запретное или недосягаемое? Если у других людей есть возможность быть услышанными, то и у него может быть. Он ничем не хуже, нужно просто набраться смелости и сделать первый шаг навстречу неизвестности.</p>
<p>Вернувшись в комнату и аккуратно прикрыв за собой балконную дверь, Мета поудобнее устроился на кровати и принялся за свои поиски. Прежде он слышал, что в интернете есть сайты, на которых люди оставляют свои номера в надежде, что им кто-то напишет, но необходимости пользоваться ими не было. По крайней мере, до этого момента. Оставлять свои контакты было как-то немного боязно, да и какова вероятность, что из сотен (тысяч? Эрмаль не имел ни малейшего представления о размерах подобных баз) случайный незнакомец выберет именно твой номер? Более быстрым и эффективным способом было написать самому.</p>
<p>Потратив несколько минут на поиск нужного сайта и регистрацию — которая, впрочем, оказалась проще, чем кудрявый опасался, — он наконец-то получил доступ к тому, за чем пришёл. Самые разнообразные номера стояли друг за другом в аккуратных столбиках на нескольких страницах, и, судя по кодам стран, их владельцы были раскиданы по всему земному шару. Разумеется, Эрмаль знал несколько языков, так что без проблем смог бы поддержать разговор, например, на английском, что дало бы ему гораздо больший выбор, но почему-то именно сейчас что-то подсказывало ему придерживаться итальянского.</p>
<p>Воспользовавшись функцией фильтрации по стране, Мета стал всматриваться в цифры на экране. Как же ему теперь выбрать один номер? Должен ли он выбрать первый попавшийся или стоит сначала просмотреть их все? Решив, что у него нет ни времени, ни желания мучать себя поисками, кудрявый закрыл глаза, несколько раз пролистал список и остановил палец на одном из номеров. Тот ничем не отличался от остальных, но, раз так решила судьба, пусть будет он.</p>
<p>Эрмаль невольно попытался представить человека, который является его обладателем. Женщина это или мужчина? Какого возраста? Чем он занимается, что его интересует, есть ли у него какие-то хобби? Но, основываясь лишь на комбинации безликих цифр, было трудно сделать какие-либо выводы, так что мужчина перестал тратить своё время на бесполезные гадания. Нужно лишь написать сообщение, и всё выяснится в процессе разговора. Сделав глубокий вздох, он подумал несколько секунд и застучал пальцами по клавиатуре.</p>
<p><b>[Эрмаль]:</b> <em>Привет, я нашёл твой номер на сайте и подумал, может ты будешь не против пообщаться?</em></p>
<p>Нажав кнопку «отправить», Мета отложил телефон и обнял руками колени, уткнувшись лбом в них. Вполне возможно, что сейчас он совершил величайшую ошибку в своей жизни. Быть может, этому человеку уже написало множество людей до него, так что он даже будет не заинтересован в общении с Эрмалем. Или он сам написал какую-то банальную ерунду, на которую никто не захочет отвечать. Или, в конце концов, его потенциальный собеседник уже спит и никак не ожидает какого-то странного незнакомца, пишущего ему во втором часу ночи с желанием пообщаться.</p>
<p>— Какой же я идиот, — сказал кудрявый и упал на кровать, уткнувшись лицом в подушку и уже частично надеясь, что на его сообщение никто не ответит и ему не придётся выставлять себя на посмешище и дальше.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Многие из нас стремятся к гармонии — этому безмятежному и спокойному состоянию, когда всё находится на своих местах, а твою душу ничто не тревожит. И Фабрицио даже мог бы сказать, что достиг её, ведь у него было всё, о чём он только мог мечтать: просторный дом, чудесные дети и творчество, которое не только обеспечивало его финансово, но и являлось главным делом жизни. Ему не приходилось жаловаться на свою жизнь, когда-то давно она была гораздо хуже, но всё же время от времени он чувствовал, что чего-то не хватает.</p>
<p>Это чувство раз за разом приводило его на сайты знакомств, хотя Моро до сих пор не был уверен полностью, что он хочет там найти. Вряд ли ему нужны были отношения — Фабрицио не относился к той группе людей, которые могли легко открываться новому человеку на таком уровне, плюс он не был уверен, что дети захотят этого. Может быть, он искал друга? Да, пожалуй, это было самое близкое определение, пусть и не полностью точное. Ему нужен был человек, который бы его понимал, разделял его идеи, а самое главное, которому Моро смог бы полностью доверять. Но, к его большому сожалению, ни с кем он ещё не почувствовал чего-то подобного.</p>
<p>Справедливо было сказать, что к этому моменту, после череды неудачных встреч, он уже почти оставил свои попытки. Фабрицио было достаточно нескольких сообщений, чтобы понять, по какому пути пойдёт общение с тем или иным человеком, потому что путей, в общем-то, было не так много. С некоторыми он не сходился характерами, некоторые, узнав о медийной стороне его личности, пытались извлечь из их знакомства личную выгоду. Разумеется, в первые разы это расстраивало мужчину, но через некоторое время он с этим свыкся. Ему не нужен кто-либо, чтобы чувствовать себя в порядке, разумеется, он уже столько лет справлялся с этим и продолжит в том же духе.</p>
<p>Как раз в тот момент, когда Моро уже забыл о том, что несколько недель назад оставил свой номер телефона на одном из сайтов, и спокойно отдыхал перед телевизором в гостиной, приглушив звук и надеясь, что хотя бы это привлечёт сон к нему, на телефон пришло сообщение. Он бросил взгляд на часы и с удивлением подумал, кому мог понадобиться в такое позднее время, потому что во втором часу ночи пишут только либо по особо срочному делу, либо не пишут вообще. Потянувшись к телефону, Фабрицио взял его со столика и обнаружил сообщение с неизвестного номера.</p>
<p>Первым желанием мужчины было просто оставить его непрочитанным и отправиться спать, а ответить с утра, но что-то подсказало ему, что это был именно тот случай, когда дело срочное и ждать до утра оно не будет. Разблокировав экран, Моро внимательно прошёлся глазами по строчкам, в задумчивости прикусив губу, и решил, что сделает это в последний раз, а если ничего не выйдет, то оставит всю эту глупую затею со знакомствами в интернете.</p>
<p><b>[Фабрицио]:</b> <em>Привет, я буду рад, всё равно сон ко мне сегодня не идёт.</em></p>
<p>Тогда он ещё не представлял, что этот ночной разговор станет лишь первым из долгой череды и в последствии подарит ему даже больше, чем он когда-либо хотел получить.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Звук уведомления заставил Эрмаля оторвать голову от подушки, он лежал в этой позе неподвижно с того момента, как отправил сообщение. В действительности прошло всего несколько минут, но ему они показались часами. Поглощённый своими не самыми радужными мыслями, Мета раз за разом представлял себе различные варианты развития событий, однако ни один из них не предвещал ничего хорошего.</p>
<p>Так что это сообщение стало для него спасительной соломинкой, за которую он охотно ухватился, выныривая из тёмного омута мыслей. Вновь приняв сидячее положение, Эрмаль взял телефон в руки и посмотрел на сообщение, высветившееся на экране блокировки. Это был тот же самый номер, на который он не так давно послал сообщение. Значит эта штука действительно работала? Или это просто ему так невероятно повезло, что нашёлся кто-то, готовый ответить на его сообщение, даже учитывая все обстоятельства? В любом случае, больше испытывать свою удачу он не собирался, так что быстро напечатал ответное сообщение и отправил собеседнику.</p>
<p>Вопреки всем стереотипам относительно того, что в подобных знакомствах заинтересованы в основном молодые девушки (не то чтобы Эрмаль в них верил), человек по ту сторону экрана оказался мужчиной, причём довольно приятным в общении. В их переписке не было излишней скованности и осторожности, которые обычно проявляются при первом знакомстве. Мете не приходилось подбирать слова, боясь его спугнуть, потому что было ощущение, словно, что бы он ни сказал, его не осудят, а наоборот поймут и примут. Собеседник даже заставил его несколько раз искренне засмеяться, чего не происходило с Эрмалем уже довольно давно.</p>
<p>У них оказалось поразительно много тем для разговора, и они разделяли взгляды по большинству вопросов. Их разговор плавно перетекал от одной темы к другой, будь то музыка, в которой они оба оказались чрезвычайно заинтересованы, фильмы или какие-то вещи, которые можно было отнести к философским. Это поражало его, даже с некоторыми своими друзьями он не чувствовал такого уровня связи, к тому же она устанавливалась так быстро, будто они знали друг друга уже много лет, но по какой-то причине забыли об этом.</p>
<p>Всё шло настолько хорошо, что Эрмаль потерял счёт времени и даже не заметил, как за окном начинался рассвет. Ему бы стоило отправиться в постель, потому что днём его ждали дела, а отсутствие ночного сна определённо придаст ему далеко не лучший вид. Вот только он, в отличие от своего собеседника, не чувствовал вины за то, что заставил их сидеть до такого раннего времени, и с большим удовольствием остался бы ещё на несколько часов, однако не всё здесь зависело от него.</p>
<p><b>[Фабрицио]:</b> <i>Я крайне благодарен тебе за то, что составил мне компанию на сегодняшнюю ночь, но у меня уже правда закрываются глаза. Я напишу тебе утром? Ну, как утром, когда проснусь, в общем.</i></p>
<p>Эрмаль не смог сдержать глупой улыбки. Как бы сильно он ни хотел посидеть подольше и узнать больше об этом человеке, он не мог заставлять его жертвовать своим сном. Его. Только сейчас Мета понял, что даже не удосужился узнать, как зовут его собеседника.</p>
<p><b>[Эрмаль]:</b> <i>Конечно, как только тебе будет удобно. И могу я хотя бы узнать твоё имя?</i></p>
<p><b>[Фабрицио]:</b> <i>Разумеется, прости. Фабрицио.</i></p>
<p><b>[Эрмаль]:</b> <i>Эрмаль. Спокойной ночи, Фабрицио.</i></p>
<p><b>[Фабрицио]:</b> <i>Добрых снов, Эрмаль.</i></p>
<p>Отложив телефон, он лёг на спину и уставился в потолок, обдумывая то, что с ним произошло за последние часы, уделив особенное внимание разговору. Всё прошло даже лучше, чем он мог себе представить. На то время, что они общались, Эрмаль абсолютно забыл о том, что его терзало прежде, настолько он был поглощён беседой, а сейчас ему больше всего хотелось, чтобы скорее наступило то самое «утро», когда Фабрицио напишет ему. Они ещё так много всего могли рассказать друг другу, он был более чем уверен. С этим счастливым чувством предвкушения Мета забрался под одеяло и заснул, стоило лишь ему закрыть глаза.</p>
<p>Пробуждение встретило его лучами солнца, светящими прямо в лицо, и десятью часами на циферблате будильника. Сегодня он был опасно близок к тому, чтобы опоздать на репетицию, которая была назначена на одиннадцать, но, когда его разум немного прояснился после сна и он вспомнил, почему лёг так поздно, Эрмаль решил, что оно того стоило. Первым делом он проверил телефон в надежде обнаружить новое сообщение, но там было пусто. Ничего, наверняка Фабрицио ещё спит, он напишет немного позже. А пока Мета занёс его номер в контакты, подписав просто именем, и отправился собираться, чтобы не увеличивать длительность своего опоздания и вместе с ним неодобрение своих друзей.</p>
<p>Однако даже отказ от завтрака и поездка на машине не смогли ему сэкономить столько времени, сколько он проспал, так что переступил порог студии музыкант на десять минут позже положенного, уже морально готовый к тому, что его ждёт.</p>
<p>— Вы посмотрите, кто к нам пожаловал, — раздался голос Марко, развалившегося в кресле, который тут же переключил всё внимание на Эрмаля. — Сегодня наша спящая красавица выглядит как-то неважно.</p>
<p>— Ой, отвали, — ответил Мета беззлобно, кидая свой рюкзак на диван и предпочитая умалчивать о причинах, по которым не спал до восхода солнца, под глазами появились тёмные круги, а кудри были растрёпаны ещё больше обычного.</p>
<p>Монтанари не стал настаивать, потому что в остальном его друг выглядел гораздо лучше, чем в последнее время. В глазах Эрмаля вновь горел огонь, он улыбался и как-то чаще обычного проверял свой телефон. Это была значительная перемена по сравнению даже со вчерашним днём, что невольно наталкивало на вопрос, что же случилось с ним за короткое время их разлуки. Марко решил, что непременно спросит его после репетиции, так как кудрявый был гораздо более склонен делиться радостными новостями, а это была явно одна из них.</p>
<p>Репетиция прошла в лёгкой и весёлой обстановке. Через несколько дней у них должен был состояться первый концерт на настоящей сцене, поэтому каждый участник группы немного переживал. До этого им приходилось выступать в основном в небольших барах или ресторанах, где публика всегда тепло принимала молодых и талантливых музыкантов.</p>
<p>Сначала они исполняли разнообразные каверы или песни, которые заказывали посетители заведения, а затем постепенно начали чередовать их со своим репертуаром. Многие были заинтересованы в мотивах, которые прежде никогда не слышали, парни получали лишь положительные отзывы и зачастую неплохую сумму чаевыми от благодарных слушателей. Однако прошло уже много времени и теперь им предстояло выступление совсем другого масштаба, где что угодно могло пойти не так, даже несмотря на долгий и упорный труд, как во время написания альбома, так и во время репетиций.</p>
<p>Эрмаль кажется переживал больше всего по этому поводу, он всегда был очень критичен к другим и в первую очередь к себе, потому что хотел, чтобы всё было идеально. Для них всех это было безумно важно, так что его никто не осуждал, даже когда кудрявого немного заносило. Он мог быть вспыльчив, местами груб, но друзья не держали на него зла, а наоборот принимали таким, какой он есть. Это было одним из многих качеств, за которые Мета их ценил.</p>
<p>После окончания репетиции, прежде чем попрощаться и разойтись по домам, весь состав группы остался на перекур, чтобы ещё немного пообщаться и обсудить последние новости из их жизней. Эрмаль непривычно стоял чуть поодаль, слушая вполуха, и, судя по всему, вёл какую-то оживлённую переписку. Марко решил, что это идеальное время, чтобы завести разговор, пока остальные слишком поглощены своей беседой.</p>
<p>— Хэй, как ты? — спросил он осторожно, подходя к другу и прислоняясь спиной к стене, тем самым повторяя позу Меты.</p>
<p>— Лучше всех, а почему ты спрашиваешь? — это была явная попытка храбриться, но Монтанари было невозможно так просто обмануть. Тот факт, что Эрмаль не давал никому ему помочь, не значила, что гитарист не замечал его настроений и не пытался сделать хоть что-то.</p>
<p>— Эрмаль, не строй из себя дурака, мы оба прекрасно понимаем, о чём я, — Марко покачал головой, выдерживая паузу, а затем продолжил. — Но ты сегодня и правда выглядишь более… счастливым. Если бы не знал тебя, сказал бы, что ты влюбился.</p>
<p>Выразительный взгляд мужчины упал на телефон Меты, и тот тут же поспешил убрать его в карман.</p>
<p>— Нет, я просто… познакомился тут кое с кем. И ты прав, я действительно чувствую себя уже лучше, к времени концерта буду в полном порядке, — Эрмаль опустил руку на плечо друга, ободряюще улыбаясь.</p>
<p>— Ты же знаешь, что меня волнует не концерт, а ты, — ответил Монтанари серьёзно, встречаясь с ним взглядом, но тут же смягчаясь и слегка улыбаясь в ответ.</p>
<p>— Знаю, Марко, я знаю, — заверил его кудрявый и обернулся, когда услышал оживлённые голоса у дверей. — Кажется наши уже готовы расходиться, идём к ним?</p>
<p>Вместе они вернулись к остальным, которые, насытившись разговорами, начинали прощаться друг с другом. Эрмаль обнял всех по очереди и пообещал встретиться с ними послезавтра во время финальной репетиции, а затем бодро зашагал к машине, мыслями уже в переписке с определённым римлянином.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дорога до дома прошла без каких-либо особенностей, даже несмотря на вечерний час, машин в Бари практически не было, так что Эрмалю не пришлось потратить большую часть своего вечера на стояние в пробке. Однако сегодня он бы даже не отказался от нескольких остановок, потому что руки так и тянулись к телефону, который периодически вибрировал от новых сообщений в кармане куртки. Но нет, его руки оставались на руле, а взгляд был зафиксирован на дороге, у него будет ещё очень много времени, когда он приедет к себе.</p><p>Переступив порог квартиры, Мета первым делом ответил Фабрицио, а затем направился к холодильнику в поисках того, что может стать его ужином на сегодня. Он провёл в студии практически целый день, и у них не было времени на нормальный обед, потому что пицца, которую они заказали в перерыв и разделили на пятерых, вряд ли могла являться им. На полках тоже было небогато, Эрмаль сделал мысленную заметку пополнить запасы продуктов на следующий день, а затем быстро приготовил себе небольшую порцию пасты и с удовольствием съел её.</p><p>Сытость и усталость после нескольких дней, проведённых в стрессе и почти без сна, дали о себе знать, как только кудрявый устроился на диване в гостиной. Всё его тело, кажется, было против повторения вчерашнего сценария. До последнего он старался держать веки открытыми, но через час всё же сдался и погрузился в сон, даже не найдя сил раздеться или дойти до кровати.</p><p>Сожаление об этом настигло Эрмаля практически сразу, как он проснулся. Судя по времени, ему удалось наверстать упущенные часы за несколько дней точно, что было очень даже хорошо, вот только из-за позы, в которой он провёл ночь (и всё утро, если быть точным), его шея, плечи и спина дико болели. Взявшись за спинку дивана, Мета кое-как смог сначала сесть, а затем подняться на ноги, проклиная себя за то, что уснул вчера в таком положении.</p><p>В поисках решения, которое смогло бы вывести его мышцы из одеревеневшего состояния, он вспомнил о нескольких упражнениях из пилатеса, которые остались в памяти после того, как Сабина один раз потащила его с собой на занятие. Брат её энтузиазма по поводу данной физической активности не разделял, однако и мучением то время, что он провёл в зале, не мог назвать. К тому же, как оказалось, это и правда помогло не только избавиться от боли, но и в целом почувствовать себя гораздо легче. Должно быть, это знак того, что сегодняшний день будет хорошим.</p><p>Первую половину дня Эрмаль потратил на шоппинг, потому что освежить гардероб перед своим первым концертом казалось вполне уместным решением, к тому же молодому человеку не всегда нужен был веский повод, чтобы приобрести несколько цветастых рубашек. Вместе с ними домой отправились ещё пара чёрных джинсов и изрядное количество аксессуаров, вроде колец и бус, которыми кудрявый любил дополнять свои образы. Также по дороге он не забыл заскочить в супермаркет, уже в предвкушении наверстать свой скудный завтрак.</p><p>Ещё полчаса, и все покупки оказались на своих местах: вещи аккуратно развешены и разложены, а продукты убраны в холодильник. Вполне довольный проделанной работой, Мета опустился в кресло и достал телефон, читая новое сообщение. Уже некоторое время они с Фабрицио общались на тему музыки, находя большое количество точек соприкосновения, из-за чего в груди Эрмаля постепенно появлялось чувство, что он может доверять своему новому знакомому. Он рассказал ему о том, чем занимается сам, о предстоящем концерте, что вызвало у Фабрицио неподдельный интерес, судя по тому, как он сейчас заваливал его вопросами.</p><p>
  <strong>[Фабрицио]: </strong>
  <em>Так значит, вы выступаете в Бари? Я бы с радостью приехал, никогда не против послушать хорошую музыку, но, к сожалению, у меня в тот день есть дела.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Эрмаль]: </strong>
  <em>Почему ты так уверен, что наша музыка хорошая, ты ведь ни разу её не слышал?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Фабрицио]: </strong>
  <em>Но мы можем это исправить, верно? К тому же у меня есть ощущение, что ты не мог написать что-то плохое, можешь называть это профессиональным чутьём.</em>
</p><p>Эта уверенность мужчины в человеке, с которым он был знаком менее двух суток, заставила музыканта улыбнуться. Вот только первое предложение… Фабрицио хочет, чтобы он ему исполнил одну из их песен?</p><p>
  <strong>[Эрмаль]: </strong>
  <em>В таком случае, я доверюсь твоему ощущению. Хочешь, чтобы я что-то тебе спел?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Фабрицио]: </strong>
  <em>Да, было бы здорово… Но только если ты сам хочешь, конечно, а если нет, то это тоже окей.</em>
</p><p>Мета подумал несколько секунд, но не нашёл ни единой причины, по которой ему не стоит делать этого. Обычно он не особо интересовался реакций критиков, которые зачастую стремились найти минусы в любой работе, однако сейчас ему и правда было любопытно, что о их музыке подумает человек с большим опытом в данной среде, чем тот, что был у Эрмаля.</p><p>Попросив Фабрицио подождать несколько минут, он вскочил с кресла и вскоре вернулся уже с гитарой в руках. Повозившись немного с настройкой инструмента, кудрявый задумался над тем, какая же из песен будет наиболее подходящей. До этого момента их репертуар слышали лишь случайные посетители ресторанов, и то это были больше какие-то отдельные наработки, чем полноценные композиции, так что с тех пор они многое изменили и улучшили. По крайней мере, Эрмаль надеялся на это.</p><p>Остановившись на одной песне, к которой Мета почему-то испытывал особые чувства, и убедив себя в том, что мужчине она тоже, наверняка, понравится, он нажал кнопку вызова. Ждать долго не пришлось, потому что Фабрицио уже давно был готов снять трубку, как только увидит знакомое имя на экране телефона. Он всегда был заинтересован в том, чтобы знакомиться с молодыми музыкантами, делиться своим опытом и посильно раскрывать их потенциал, если они нуждались в его помощи. Подобного рода взаимодействия всегда вдохновляли Моро, он видел, как некоторые парни и девушки буквально расцветали у него на глазах, набравшись уверенности в себе и своей музыке, что делало союз творца и творения только лучше.</p><p>Несколько гудков, и немного неуверенное приветствие прозвучало с обеих сторон. Это был их первый разговор вживую, и, хоть они и не могли друг друга видеть, ощущения всё же были немного странные. Фабрицио заметил, что неосознанно крутит один из браслетов на своём запястье, а руки Эрмаля чуть тряслись, когда он ставил телефон на столик рядом с собой, чтобы иметь возможность держать гитару двумя руками. Однако вся эта неловкость и нервозность пропала, как только Мета начал петь, заставив мужчину прильнуть ближе к динамику телефона.</p><p>Он мог поклясться, что это самый прекрасный голос из всех, что ему удалось услышать в жизни, а их было далеко не мало. Тембр его нового знакомого мягко обволакивал, проникал в душу и пробуждал там что-то заветное, но в то же время глубоко спрятанное. Моро даже не приходилось вслушиваться в текст песни, чтобы понять, о чём она была, — в сознании беспрерывно возникали яркие картинки и образы, словно музыкант вырисовывал их в чужой голове, используя слова, интонации, акценты. Даже когда Эрмаль затих, он понял это не сразу, потому что отголоски песни всё ещё раздавались внутри него, резонируя со всем телом и посылая по нему тёплые импульсы.</p><p>— Это было невероятно, — сказал Фабрицио после долгого молчания, которое молодой человек уже почти успел посчитать за плохой знак.</p><p>— Ты правда так считаешь? — произнёс Мета с затаённой надеждой, которая не ускользнула от внимательного уха мужчины.</p><p>— Правда. Даже больше тебе скажу, если все остальные ваши песни хотя бы наполовину так же хороши, как эта, вас ждёт большой успех не только на предстоящем концерте, но и в течение всей творческой карьеры.</p><p>Кудрявый на мгновение даже потерял дар речи. То, что сейчас прозвучало из уст Моро, было мечтой любого музыканта, было бы ложью утверждать, что Эрмаль никогда не представлял, как на его концерты собираются тысячи людей, как они поют вместе с ним, улыбаются или даже плачут из-за его песен. Вот только теперь, когда это сказал другой человек, подобная возможность стала казаться настолько реальной, что он и правда в это поверил. Это отныне не только его мечта, это его будущее.</p><p>— Вот только теперь я ещё больше жалею о том, что никак не смогу услышать вас, — слова Фабрицио вырвали его из размышлений, и, поставив гитару на пол около себя, Мета взял телефон в руки.</p><p>— Можешь приехать после, я устрою тебе личный концерт, — ляпнул он, прежде чем успел как следует обдумать свои слова. Осознание настигло Эрмаля через секунду, и он уже собирался сказать, что просто пошутил, но было уже слишком поздно.</p><p>— Отличная идея. Не обещаю, что смогу быть в Бари сразу на следующий день, хотя я постараюсь. Наверное, уточню это завтра и дам знать, когда приму окончательное решение.</p><p>— Х-хорошо, — кудрявый совсем не ожидал такого развития событий, но визит Фабрицио однозначно был приятным сюрпризом, не говоря уже о том, как легко тот согласился.</p><p>Они поговорили ещё некоторое время, обсуждая концерт Эрмаля, Моро взял на себя ответственность дать ему несколько полезных советов и пожелать удачи, а затем попрощались. С того момента молодого музыканта не отпускало ощущение, что в следующие несколько дней должны произойти события, которые навсегда изменят его жизнь, и он не мог не ждать их.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Из всех репетиций финальная — самая ответственная и самая радостная. В этот день ты особенно чётко осознаёшь, что прошёл уже долгий путь, который не был лёгким и не всегда шёл в гору, но ты вложил много сил и находишься всего в шаге от своей мечты. Именно он сейчас отделял Эрмаля от света софитов, возможности заявить о себе и сотен заинтересованных лиц, которые будут с горящими глазами наблюдать за происходящим на сцене.</p><p>Да, возможно, для кого-то это было не много, но уж точно не для него. Конечно, в значительной степени он делал это и для себя, но его первостепенной задачей всегда было нести свою музыку другим людям. Музыку чистую, светлую, пусть порой не лишённую грусти, но вселяющую надежду, ведь Эрмаль не понаслышке знал, что она значит для человека и как порой её не хватает. Луч света в темноте и тихий голос, который говорит тебе, что ты сильный и ты справишься, — вот, кем он хотел стать для своих слушателей.</p><p>На следующий день, уже стоя у одной из стен огромного закулисного лабиринта, Мета был чрезвычайно тихим. Обычно это не сулило ничего хорошего, потому что за этим затишьем следовала буря, но сегодня всё было немного иначе. Он просто стоял, смотря практически в полную темноту, где-то вдалеке горел свет и время от времени мерцали разноцветные лучи, а значит проводились последние проверки освещения.</p><p>Эрмалю было нужно это время наедине с собой перед самым важным событием в его жизни на данный момент. Чтобы вспомнить о том, что привело его сюда. Чтобы понять, что важнее всего сейчас. Чтобы представить, что ждёт его впереди. Когда эти три кусочка сложились вместе в голове, он понял, что готов встретиться лицом к лицу со своей судьбой, а затем, оторвавшись от стены и сделав глубокий вдох, музыкант направился в гримёрку к остальным членам группы, которые, наверняка, уже потеряли его. До концерта оставалось чуть меньше часа.</p>
<hr/><p>Тем временем в Риме Фабрицио завершал последние приготовления к поездке. Несмотря на то, что дорога из столицы до Бари занимает каких-то четыре с половиной часа на машине, он не мог просто так бросить всё и уехать. Нужно было прежде решить несколько деловых вопросов и попросить Джаду взять детей к себе на пару дней, на что она легко согласилась, хоть и не без небольшого расспроса относительно того, зачем ему понадобилось так срочно ехать в другой город.</p><p>От бывшей жены было сложно что-то утаить, в том числе необычное воодушевление, с которым Фабрицио рассказывал о молодом и подающем надежды исполнителе. Он мог не выражать это словами, но Джада ясно видела это его взгляде и интонациях. Уже очень долгое время она не видела его таким и беспокойство в её груди росло, однако сейчас в Моро словно вдохнули вторую жизнь, и оставалось лишь надеяться, что эта поездка не обернётся разочарованием. В глубине души они оба надеялись на это.</p><p>Вечером Фабрицио не смог удержаться от соблазна зайти в сеть и проверить, как прошёл концерт в Бари. Отзывы были ошеломляюще положительными, что не стало сюрпризом для мужчины, но всё же он был рад убедиться в своей правоте. Инстаграм был заполнен фотографиями и историями, в которых чаще всего фигурировал молодой человек с густым ворохом кудрей, которые разлетались во все стороны, когда он бегом или вприпрыжку перемещался по сцене. Несмотря на то, что Фабрицио понятия не имел, как выглядит Эрмаль, одного взгляда на этот светящийся изнутри хаос хватило, чтобы понять — это он.</p><p>Мета правда выглядел завораживающе. Мужчина видел немало исполнителей, которые во время своего дебютного выступления были на седьмом небе от счастья, но ни один из них не выглядел так свободно. Словно оказался в единственном месте, которому он на самом деле принадлежит. Было видно, что он выкладывается на все сто, не жалеет своей силы и энергии, что, несомненно, заряжает зал. Эрмаль стал одним целым со сценой и своими зрителями, в то время как многие профессиональные певцы годами стремились к такому уровню единения. Достичь подобного во время первого концерта было чем-то поистине выдающимся.</p><p>Фабрицио ощутил глубокое уважение по отношению к своему коллеге (другу?) и решил, что будет вполне уместно поздравить его с удачным выступлением и заодно сообщить детали своего приезда. Даже если он занят сейчас празднованием, в любом случае Мета увидит сообщение утром.</p><p>
  <strong>[Фабрицио]: </strong>
  <em>Привет, Эрмаль! До меня дошли новости о твоём успешном концерте, так что поздравляю с громким дебютом. Я видел несколько отрывков, ты сделал всё на высшем уровне, ни за что бы не подумал, что это твой первый раз на настоящей сцене. И, если наша встреча всё ещё в силе, я приеду завтра после обеда, ориентировочно часа в три, дам тебе немного отоспаться ;-)</em>
</p><p>Вопреки предположениям, ответ Эрмаля не заставил себя долго ждать. Было бы глупо подумать, что после разговора со своей семьёй, он ждал этого сообщения, верно?</p><p><strong>[Эрмаль]:</strong> <em>Спасибо большое, Фабрицио, это действительно было потрясающе! Я прежде не ощущал ничего подобного, все эти люди, они смотрели на меня, пели со мной, пусть даже не зная слов, настоящая фантастика. Я чувствую себя таким счастливым, никогда не хочу забывать этот день.</em></p><p><strong>[Эрмаль]:</strong> <em>Буду ждать тебя завтра! Адрес скину чуть позже, как у нас тут всё закончится.</em></p><p><strong>[Фабрицио]:</strong> <em>Договорились, я заезду сначала в отель, оставлю вещи, а затем сразу к тебе.</em></p><p><strong>[Эрмаль]:</strong> <em>В отель? Я думал, ты останешься в моей квартире… Конечно, второй кровати у меня нет, но я без проблем посплю на диване. Я и так чувствую себя неловко из-за того, что вытащу тебя из Рима и оторву от дел, а тут тебе ещё придётся тратиться на отель.</em></p><p><strong>[Фабрицио]:</strong> <em>Во-первых, я сам согласился на эту поездку, я бы не сделал этого, если бы она мешала моим планам или не стоила того, а во-вторых, сутки в отеле не нанесут удар по моему бюджету.</em></p><p><strong>[Эрмаль]:</strong> <em>И всё же, Фабрицио? Пожалуйста?</em></p><p><strong>[Фабрицио]:</strong> <em>Ладно, если ты так просишь, то я останусь ночевать у тебя. Только спать на диване буду я.</em></p><p><strong>[Эрмаль]:</strong> <em>Это мы ещё обсудим. До завтра, Бицио!</em></p><p>Бицио, значит? Звучит довольно необычно, но Моро не мог сказать, что это новое прозвище ему не нравится. К тому же, что-то подсказывало ему, что, как только Эрмаль что-то решил или придумал, его совсем непросто от этого чего-то отговорить. По этой же причине он не стал настаивать на ночёвке в отеле, ну и ещё потому что сообщение кудрявого звучало почти расстроенно, когда тот узнал о его планах.</p><p>Теперь у Фабрицио было официальное подтверждение завтрашней поездки, так что он решил, что не помешает собрать вещи сегодня. Их, впрочем, было немного: потрёпанные джинсы, свежая футболка и рубашка, а также туалетные принадлежности — всё это без проблем умещалось в рюкзак. Закончив, он ещё раз зашёл в социальные сети, чтобы полистать фотографии с концерта, и, не увидев ни одного отрицательного отзыва, с чувством радостного предвкушения отправился спать.</p><p>В одиннадцать утра Моро уже был за рулём, направляясь по дороге на юго-восток Италии, откуда до моря было рукой подать. Воздух в Бари был не таким раскалённым как в Риме, к тому же более влажным, однако климат родного города никогда не был проблемой для Фабрицио. Кондиционер в машине исправно выполнял свою работу, и поездка не заняла больше времени, чем предполагалось.</p><p>Полтретьего он пересёк городскую черту и, прежде сделав одну остановку в музыкальном магазине, потому что, по его мнению, Мета заслужил небольшой подарок, в назначенное время позвонил в домофон. Уже знакомый бодрый голос поприветствовал его, и Эрмаль впустил гостя в подъезд, после чего мужчина быстро преодолел несколько лестничных пролётов, остановился у нужной двери и, переведя дух, постучал.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>